


合法关系

by water1003



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water1003/pseuds/water1003





	合法关系

“陈立农先生，请问您和黄明昊先生究竟是什么关系？”  
“请问上一次你们一同出游台湾的照片是否属实？”  
聚焦灯疯狂闪烁，企图抓住陈立农的每一个表情，亦或是表情背后的一个个秘密。  
陈立农思索了一会，笑着说:“就是那样的关系啊。”

#黄明昊 陈立农#  
#陈立农亲口承认#  
微博热搜迅速被占领，粉丝或是路人、媒体再次将两人推上风口浪尖。

 

然而，此刻这一切都打扰不了房间里的两人了。

 

陈立农腰肢纤细，小腹白皙隐约可以看见人鱼线，腰胯紧窄。然而，最让黄明昊所喜爱的是他那双又白又长的腿。  
黄明昊抱紧他的腿，夹紧了那人的腿根厮磨抽插起来，喉间发出难耐的低吟，硬邦邦的粗大棍体更是不时顶到臀缝里，他捧着凝脂似的长腿插干了几百来下，才射了出来，喷到陈立农的小腹和胯部。  
“昊昊，”陈立农看着自己大腿上的痕迹有些欲哭无泪，“这样我后天还怎么去走秀啊。”  
“那就哪都不去，陪着我。”黄明昊像个小狼狗一样撒着娇。

 

黄明昊色情的舔舐着陈立农的脚趾，脚趾指甲柔润的颜色宛若初生玫瑰花瓣，娇艳而脆弱，却让人想要狠狠疼爱。  
“真想把哥哥锁住，哪都不许去。”

黄明昊的大掌力道适中地揉捏着他光滑细腻的小腿，那只带着薄薄茧子的手慢慢爬至绵软细腻的大腿根部来回抚摸，令陈立农腿根一阵酥麻。这样细致的爱抚下，陈立农全身的情欲被彻底挑了起来，脸变得带些粉红，身下的肉棒也硬了。  
　　“乖，自己把腿张开，抱住腿，开大一点儿……宝贝儿，做得很好。”  
黄明昊最喜欢在床上叫他宝贝儿了，有时兴致来了，还会叫几声“哥哥”，弄得陈立农欲仙欲死。  
陈立农早已耐不住情欲，两条又白又嫩的大长腿已经缠上了黄明昊的腰。  
黄明昊伸出一指探到后穴，带出些许晶莹，还不忘嘴上调戏道:“哥哥可真是心急呢。”  
话虽这么说，可该做的润滑还是要做的，黄明昊最舍不得他受伤了。

等肠液自动分泌，穴肉忍不住勾住手指时，陈立农早已忍受不住了。  
抬眼便是黄明昊好看的眉眼，他额头的汗水顺着下巴滴落，这个样子，分外性感，令陈立农心动不已。  
     他夸道:“昊昊比哥哥更适合做模特呢。”

 黄明昊看他难耐得腰都荡出骚浪的幅度了，便将肉棒插了进去。  
      胯间物体在后穴温柔的抽插起来。陈立农被插的小声呻吟出来。  
      “昊昊，好大……”  
      “好棒……昊昊，再快一点……啊……”  
      黄明昊爱死了他这副嗓子，叫床也跟唱歌似的，他加快身下速度:“哥哥，你这个好嗓子勾得我魂都要丢了，不做个歌手可惜了。”

      黄明昊的一只手扣在他腹部使他的屁股不能动弹，另一只手在他胸前来回游荡，一会儿掐住肉粒，一会摸着他细滑的胸膛，身下的动作也没落下。  
他眯着眼，面色潮红，一副陷入快感的表情。  
      黄明昊暗骂一声“妖精”，又不断挺动着精瘦的腰肢，胯间的肉棒狠狠的钉入他勾人的体内，又猛地拉出，大肉棒在他洞内快速的抽干着。  
       
 他被狠狠的顶弄了几下前列腺，整个人都弹了一下，却又被黄明昊钉死在了床上。  
      抽插了一会儿，黄明昊弯下背脊整个人轻轻颤抖，埋在他穴中的肉棒喷出一股精液浇在他洞内。

        
“昊昊，我们究竟是什么关系？”休息一会儿，他终于问出口。

 

——“在同一个红本本上的关系。”

 

后天的走秀陈立农没有去，黄明昊的微博却更新了:  
[爱心][爱心][爱心]  
我带农农去领证了。


End file.
